The Rose Garden Kiss
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Allie invites Ray over to her house to show him the newly added rose garden, they share a very intimate moment together when Allie admits that it has become her special peace spot after news of her mother surfaces. A comforting Rallie (Ray x Allie) fluff story that I hope you will read and review!


The Rose Garden Kiss

On a hot July evening, Ray and Allie decided to take a break from their Kaiju kata practice to head back to Allie's house. She had a special surprise she wanted to show Ray and to do that she needed to invite him alone first, Allie would invite Gabe afterwards.

"So what's this big surprise Allie? Did you get a giant pool in the back yard or something?" Ray asked as he was lead to the back of her house in a blind-fold.

Allie laughed, "You'll see soon enough, I just gotta lead you there first. So don't step on a rock or anything or we'll both be falling all over each other."

Ray rolled his eyes with a smile and as they finally stopped, he felt a jolt of excitement for the big surprise. Because it was rare that Allie would get him alone to personally show him something new before Gabe. Usually she would just share what was new to her over a webcam chat, so for Allie to show him something new in the flesh was strangely exciting.

"You ready? I'm gonna unwrapped the blind-fold now, sorry I had to keep you blinded until we got here but I didn't want to spoil the surprise since you can practically see it a mile away." Allie said to Ray as she walked behind him and started to un-tie his blind-fold.

Ray chuckled, "Yeah I'm ready Allie."

"Good. Because the view is a thing of beauty, you'll definitely appreciate being the first to see the completed project." Allie replied back as she finally got the blind-fold off of Ray's face, leaving the young Duelist in awe.

All around him were roses of every single variety that he could think of: mixtures of blues, reds, whites, pinks, and purples were all around him in a newly planted rose garden. Ray had wondered what was happening with Allie's house lately from all the digging they heard in the background of their chats, but now he actually knew why. But he had to admit: The garden was indeed beautiful.

"It's so beautiful here Allie...I can't believe you guys put in a rose garden in the back of your house." Ray said in awe as he knelt down to smell the roses, being a big appreciator of nature and it's many beauties.

Allie smiled at Ray softly, "It's one of the reasons why I'm more relaxed I think, It's just really peaceful over here that it kinda just washes away all my stresses and worries. Especially with thoughts of my mother and recent events..."

That caught Ray's attention as he looked up at Allie, who was fighting the urge to keep her composure in front of him. His face grew softer and he stood back up to face Allie face-to-face.

"What's happened recently with your mother? Is she hurt or something?" Ray asked gently, knowing full well that their relationship was rocky to say the least.

Allie sighed heavily and sat on the bench that was placed in the middle of the rose garden, "My Mother has... been having some very serious medical issues lately. Even though I'm angry at her for abandoning me and Dad when I was younger, I'm still worried about her. Apparently she's gone into a critical stage of a disease that is eating away at her bones and is a lot of pain... I just don't know how I can deal with this information while she's so far away from me."

"Oh Allie... she's your mother, of course you're gonna feel emotional knowing that she's in pain. Even if you two haven't been on the same ground as each other, you must know that she loves you still." Ray replied as he sat down besides her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Allie leaned onto him with a heavy sigh, "I just wish that I could see her once just to check up on her, but we don't even know where she lives or where to find her. She's kinda gone off the map in a way... Hah, look at this here I thought we were going to have a nice evening here in the rose garden without me getting emotional."

Ray chuckled, "You're always emotional Allie, that's what makes you unique and special. Even if you don't like getting emotional all the time, you still make the greatest points when you're emotionally attached to something or a belief."

"Thanks Plato. I really needed that bit of encouragement, though seriously Ray I really just want to know how my mother is right now..." Allie admitted with a quiver in her voice, catching Ray off guard.

Ray knew that Allie hasn't had the best relationship with her mother, but he never thought that she would openly start crying in front of him about her out of anything else but anger. But the tears he saw forming in her eyes were anything but angry, in fact they were filled with sadness and regret of not being able to find her mother.

Stroking Allie's arm as tears started to fall down her cheeks, Ray decided to try and make her feel better by reenacting a similar form of comfort that his mother told him over and over about that his father used to do.

He got up from the bench and lifted Allie gently up with him, placing a hand around her waist and another intertwined with her hand. He guided her to put a hand onto his shoulder and without any music playing around them they started to move in time with each other to the sounds of the waves in the distance.

"Ray...what are we doing?" Allie asked him as they spun around in a circle before going to the normal two-step waltz.

Ray smiled, "Something that my parents used to do in stressful and hard situations: Letting everything go for a moment while they enjoyed each other's company by dancing and becoming in sync with each other. Sure it's kinda cliché and not at all normal, but I think this is exactly what you need right now.

And Ray was right. As soon as they started to get more into the dance, the more Allie started to feel better and just focus on him. They spun around and smiled at the small mistakes that they made in their movements as they danced around each other. When finally they came to the big climax with Ray lifting her high up in the air and back down slowly. But unfortunately what happened was that Ray lost his footing and the two fell backwards onto the grassy floor. Causing the two Duelists to laugh at the shared mess up.

"Well that was entertaining, I never thought dancing would clear my head of any worries that I had before..." Allie started to say but stopped as soon as she noticed what kinda position they were in.

She was laying right on top of Ray and noticed that he still hand an arm around her waist and her hand was still firmly clenched on his shoulder. Their face inches apart, no wonder they could feel their heartbeats. It was kinda hard not to when you're practically sleeping on top of each other in broad daylight.

Ray spoke up first, "S-sorry Allie, I didn't mean to fall over like that..."

"D-don't sweat it. Actually I'm more grateful that it's just the two of us around since my Dad is still at work or we would of had something bigger to worry about." Allie replied, causing the two of them to laugh in agreement.

Surprised with herself, Allie leaned her head onto Ray's chest and closed her eyes. "Ray... do you think we can keep this rose garden a secret just a little bit longer?"

"Sure, but why?" Ray asked her curiously, "Any special reason?"

But then he saw the look in her eyes when she lifted her head from his chest, they were filled with a mixture of emotions that he saw she couldn't really deal with or control. But for the moment all her attention and focus was strictly on him.

Without any more words, Allie leaned down against Ray and both Duelists closed their eyes as they kissed. It was a very tender and warm kiss, but it was sacred and secret at the same time because for a little moment they were the only ones in the universe and nobody knew what was going on between them.

When they broke apart it was Ray who spoke up first, "Well...I guess we can keep the rose garden secret for a little while longer. Now that something special has happened here that is."

Allie chuckled, "Thanks Ray. For the dance, the comforting words and well... that kiss. Who knew you were a good kisser?"

"Well I sure didn't. But I am glad that you're feeling better and that the dance helped lifted your spirits." Ray replied as the two finally got back up on their feet holding each other's hands.

Before they headed back to the dojo, Allie made one final move to Ray and that was wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close. Ray returned the hug and kissed her head affectionately, once their hug was over they walked hand in hand all the way back to the dojo. Only letting go of each other's hands when they reached the door of the building. The rose garden kiss being their shared secret.


End file.
